Hidup Seperti Amu
by thornberriess
Summary: Scotch memang pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa. Ia adalah teman main PS yang menjunjung tinggi nilai jujur dan adil saat mereka kecil, dan teman main cewek saat masih ABG labil. Dan karena jasa dan utang-utang Scotch yang selalu terbayang, maka Amuro memutuskan untuk menjadikan peninggalan Scotch sebagai kenang-kenangan. BO!Shinichi


Detective Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho.

* * *

.

.

Tanah yang becek—ah maaf, aspal yang basah maksudnya, tidak ada tanah di sini.

 _Ulangi._

Aspal yang basah, matahari yang malas bersinar, dan angin mondar-mandir kelewat rajin yang sering menerbangkan jemuran. Sungguh suasana akhir bulan yang indah—jika tidak dikaitkan dengan kondisi keuangan, tentu saja. Untuk daerah Jepang yang memiliki empat musim, bulan November memang sudah jadwalnya turun salju, tapi entah kenapa yang turun hanya air hujan biasa. Beika jadi terlihat seperti kota Bogor, minus penjual asinan. Malah terkadang hujan-panas-hujan-panas, yang kata orang sih, hujan orang mati. Ah, _Teuing_! Terkadang Amuro berpikir, _itu salju digombalin kali ya, sampe meleleh segala_. Lalu dilanjut dengan H5He3.

Pemikiran yang sungguh _unfaedah_.

Ngomong-ngomong soal virus H5He3, itu adalah virus jenis baru yang mulai sering memamerkan keeksisannya di dunia. Yang bersangkutan telah memulai debutnya di awal November tahun ini dengan menyerang kucing tetangga. Sayangnya, sampai sekarang obatnya belum ditemukan. Maklum baru sebulan debut. Tapi biasanya, parasit intraselluler obligat tersebut akan mati sendiri karena diserang oleh sistem imun. Yah, kira-kira, seminggu lah—ngaret-ngaret paling sepuluh hari. Zaman sekarang memang susah menemukan hal yang _on time_. Sampai sel T yang sudah nonton si virus menginvasi dan menyebabkan mutasi genetik hingga berefek pada hospes insidentilnya yang jadi seperti kucing gila, masih cuek-cuek saja. _Biasa kerja mepet_ deadline _apa gimana_? Dalam hati kecil, Amuro bertanya.

Pertanyaan yang juga _unfaedah_.

Amuro menyibak poninya ke belakang. Tetesan keringat dari dahi, satu per satu jatuh ke lantai. Kain serbetnya Amuro sampirkan ke pundak. Menandakan bahwa pekerjaan utama dan pekerjaan hampir utama di samping pekerjaan utama-utama lainnya di hari ini selesai. Tanpa basa-basi (karena memang tidak ada orang yang bisa diajak basa-basi) Amuro membalik tanda _Open_ di pintu kafe menjadi _Closed_. Tak terasa, tinggal beberapa minggu, libur panjang menjadi bukan mitos lagi.

Berhubung satu bulan lagi kita akan mengalami pergantian tahun, seperti makhluk hidup pada umumnya, Amuro ingin menyusun rencana untuk ke depan. Tapi, sebelum memikirkan hal yang lebih jauh, Amuro ingin segera menuntaskan _problem_ yang ada di depan mata. Seperti tekadnya yang kuat untuk menjadi anggota BO, Amuro juga bertekad kuat untuk menuntaskan resolusi yang sempat ia tulis tahun sebelumnya.

Hal ini berkaitan dengan kedatangan seorang lawan jenis ke kos-an Amuro. Hal yang diketahui Scotch dari kasus hasil penyelundupan itu, ia kenalkan pada Amuro sebelum dirinya meninggal dunia. Scotch memang pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa. Ia adalah teman main PS yang menjunjung tinggi nilai jujur dan adil saat mereka kecil, dan teman main cewek saat masih ABG labil. Dan karena jasa dan utang-utang Scotch yang selalu terbayang, maka Amuro memutuskan untuk menjadikan kenang-kenangan Scotch sebagai anggota keluarga. Amuro ingin menempuh hidup baru setelah tahun resmi berganti. Restu dari Taii-chan sudah dikantongi. Ia bahkan sudah mengurus segala perizinannya ke kantor pemda, padahal belum bilang _Anokata_.

Dan Amuro rasa, inilah saatnya.

Jika ia dipecat dari BO karena hal ini, meski sedih dan sakit, Amuro tidak khawatir tidak bisa makan dan menafkahi kucingnya. Ia bisa bekerja di _P_ _oirot_ _C_ _afe_ secara penuh tanpa harus potong gaji karena sering ambil cuti untuk menjalankan misi. Selain itu, Amuro juga berniat melakukan beberapa kerja sambilan seperti menjadi teman kencan sewaan yang _order-_ nya via _online_ atau menjadi kamerawan salah satu konten kreator di KamuTabung. Hei, jangan pikir Amuro akan langsung jatuh miskin! Tabungannya dari hasil main film di Detective Conan Movie 22 juga masih banyak, kok.

Setidaknya, itu cukup untuk beli persediaan mie instan sampai stok tahun depan.

.

.oOo.

.

Malam hari, setelah pulang misi bersama Kudo Shinichi untuk merebut kembali kristal RedTears milik si bos dari seorang maling berjubah putih yang terkenal sampai-sampai punya _website_ resmi dan klub penggemar, Amuro akhirnya mendapat pencerahan.

Maling itu—Kaito KID, sudah lebih maju dibanding sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Trik sulapnya sudah lebih bervariasi dan gayanya sudah semakin kece. Hidup Amuro sih, masih monoton, setiap hari gitu-gitu saja. Yang berbeda hanya pada saat Taii-chan mendadak tertawa, setelah itu, semua kembali stagnan. Amuro bahkan sampai lupa gajian.

Mungkin ini saatnya melakukan perubahan.

Ya, _perubahan_.

—

Di ruang _Anokata_.

"Selamat malam, Bos." Amuro membungkukkan badannya, lalu tersenyum. Dagunya sedikit diangkat untuk menunjukkan keyakinan dan keteguhannya pada apa yang akan disampaikan.

"Ada apa, Bourbon?" tanya _Anokata_ tanpa menoleh. Laki-laki tua itu masih sibuk dengan kertas-kertas berjilid yang isinya permintaan misi yang harus segera ia tandatangani. _Wah, seperti proposal, yah_? _Sudah revisi berapa kali? Wkwk_ , Amuro membatin.

Menjelang akhir tahun, BO memang banyak pesanan. Hal itu karena beberapa hari sebelum tahun baru hingga dua minggu setelahnya, mereka _close order_. Alasannya sederhana; para elit juga butuh liburan. Selain itu, pada tahun baru, biaya operasional mereka jadi meningkat beberapa kali lipat. Ini semua disebabkan banyaknya turis yang masuk daerah Beika, ongkos transport jadi naik seenaknya dan uang makan yang biasanya bisa untuk membeli nasi kepal kini cuma bisa beli _crepes_ isi kacang. Maka untuk menghindari kerugian, Anokata memilih untuk meliburkan para anggota.

Amuro berdeham sedikit. Lalu membentuk sikap sempurna. Badannya berdiri kaku. Tegak lurus dengan kedua lengan tepat di samping kanan-kiri. "Begini, Bos. Saya, atas nama Bourbon. Dari Divisi Tata Strategi Jelang Eksekusi. Berjenis kelamin pria. Usia, 28 tahun, ingin me—"

"Sebentar, sebentar. Tolong ulangi!"

"Begini, Bos. Saya, atas nama Bourbon. Dari Divisi Tata Strategi Jelang Eksekusi. Berjenis kelamin pria. Usia, 28 tahun—"

"Bon, waktu Amuversary 2016, situ umurnya 28. Menolak tua apa gimana?"

 _Anokata_ mengerutkan dahi.

"Berdasarkan _official databook_ yang ditulis oleh pencipta saya, usia saya 28 tahun, Bos. Saya tidak memiliki hak untuk mengubahnya."

"..."

"..."

"Ya sudah. Lanjutkan!"

"Begini, Bos. Saya, atas nama Bourbon. Dari Divisi Tata Strategi Jelang Eksekusi. Berjenis kelamin pria. Usia, 28 tahun. Ingin meminta izin untuk memelihara simpanse."

"—NYET!"

"Simpanse, Bos."

"Bourbon, gini nak. Saya jelaskan sedikit." Dengan mata yang memancarkan keinginan untuk mencekik Amuro, memotong-motong tubuhnya, lalu melempar daging ke kolam cupang karnivora hasil rekayasa genetika dan menjemur kulitnya untuk dijadikan keripik sale, _Anokata_ berdiri dari meja, kemudian berjalan mendekat. "Anda tahu dong ya, kalau saya ini bos besar BO?"

"Tentu tahu, Bos. Anda cukup terkenal di beberapa situs penggemar."

"BO itu kan organisasi besar, 'kan ya?! Keren, 'kan ya?! Dan memiliki kesan misterius, 'kan ya?! Tentu anda sependapat dong, ya?! Menurut anda bagaimana reaksi orang-orang kalau nanti mereka mengetahui bahwa salah satu anggota BO memelihara hewan berbulu yang cinta kekerasan dan film-film tidak bermoral secara illegal?" _Anokata_ menghela napas, "BO bukan organisasi biasa. Ini sudah menjadi bagian hidup saya. Saya sudah merintis organisasi ini sejak usia—"

Nyaris dua jam.

"—bersama para anggota veteran yang rela mempertaruhkan jiwa raga mereka demi harga diri organisasi. Dan sekarang anda ingin mengkhianati hasil perjuangan mereka dengan menjadikan simpanse sebagai anggota keluarga? Tentu tidak, 'kan?!"

"Pasti, Bos. Saya mencintai BO, setelah saya mencintai Yang Menciptakan saya, lalu Ibu saya, Ibu saya, Ibu saya, dan Bapak saya, juga Taii-chan, Bos." _Anokata_ mengernyitkan dahi, ia tidak mengerti kenapa ibu harus disebut tiga kali. Tapi, biarlah. Masalah ini saja belum kelar. _Anokata_ malas menambah masalah baru. Otaknya sudah terlalu terbebani dengan kelakuan anggota-anggotanya.

Membuka mulut, lalu mengatupnya lagi. Pria tua itu berpikir ulang, berhati-hati dalam pemilihan kata berikutnya. Belum pernah ia mengalami krisis percaya diri seperti ini. Dan akhirnya, keputusannya adalah membuat segaris senyum lalu menepuk pundak Amuro. "Kalau begitu, pahamilah! Kamu tahu, nak? Kamu adalah salah satu anggota kebanggaan saya."

Amuro membalas _Anokata_ dengan senyum yang lebih hangat.

"Tapi saya tetap ingin memelihara simpanse, Bos."

 _WTFThisBlack._

"Saya ingin menempuh hidup baru, Bos."

.

.

End?

* * *

a/n: H5He3 adalah fiksi yg dibuat oleh Kak Tofunyann xD kumasih ketawa sendiri kalo inget isinya. Ku izin ngetag H5He3 ya, kak XD btw, it's me, aff.


End file.
